Warrior Cats as Humans
by CinderBlaze72
Summary: Warrior Cats as Humans! Follow the warrior cats through their life!
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Cats as Humans

"Lionpaw, wake up!" Hollypaw shouted at her sleeping brother. "5 more minutes.."Lionpaw murmured. Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "If you get up you'll get to see your girlfriend." She saw Lionpaw's face get pink. "She isn't my girlfriend!" Lionpaw said, but got up anyways. Hollypaw shrugged. "She likes you and you like her so, you guys are basically dating."Hollypaw reasoned. "Psh, whatever."Lionpaw said. "Uh, can you go I have to change.."Lionpaw said and Hollypaw walked outside the room. Lionpaw got his phone and texted Cinderpaw.

Lionpaw: "Hey baby~"

Cinderpaw: "Hey~. Wanna meet up at the park now?"

Lionpaw: "Sure let me get changed first."

Cinderpaw: "Oh and while your changing so you mind if you send me a picture of something?"

Lionpaw: "Here."*sends picture of dick* "Your turn."

Cinderpaw: "Ok.."*sends picture of vagina*

Lionpaw: "That is what I like to see ;)"

Cinderpaw: "Haha."

Lionpaw: "I'll see ya at the park."

*Puts down phone.*

Lionpaw quickly put on some clothes, ran to the bathroom and spiked up his hair. He ran downstairs and waved bye to his mom. "Where are you going?"His mom asked. "Going to the park with Toadpaw and Foxpaw." Lionpaw said. "Okay."His mom said he then ran outside grabbed his bike and went to the park. He saw Cinderpaw there and parked his bike then walked over to her. "Hey."Lionpaw said and kissed her cheek. Cinderpaw blushed. "Hey.." She whispered in his ear. "Want to go to my house after school, if your going cause I'm not going and I'm home alone."She said. "Sure, I'm not going either so."He said. Cinderpaw nodded. "Let's go then." Cinderpaw and Lionpaw both went to their bikes and then went to Cinderpaws house. When they were both inside Cinderpaw locked the door then went upstairs and into her room, she closed the door behind them and locked it. Lionpaw grabbed her waist with one hand and with the other he slipped it under her pants, he began to massage her vagina. After a bit he put his hand in her panties. "Stop…."Cinderpaw said. "Why?"Lionpaw asked and took his hand out. Cinderpaw smiled, "no reason." She took of her shirt and pants. "Mmm, your so sexy.." Lionpaw said. "Then how about you see more of my sexy body?"Cinderpaw said and took of her panties and bra. "There,"Cinderpaw said and she laid on her bed. Lionpaw took of his shirt and pants and quickly joined Cinderpaw on the bed. "Hey~."Cinderpaw said as Lionpaw got on the bed. "So, what do you want to do?"Lionpaw asked. "The usual.. the one we always do in the restroom."She said. "Okay."Lionpaw said and layed down, letting Cinderpaw get on his dick. Cinderpaw began to bounce up and down on his dick. Cinderpaw began moaning with pleasure, beginning to bounce faster on him. "It's coming!"Cinderpaw quickly got off of him and put her mouth around it, all the cum went into her mouth and she gladly swallowed it. "Uh-oh.."Lionpaw said. "Hollypaw just texted me.."

Hollypaw: "Where are you?!"

Lionpaw: "I'm at Cinderpaws house.."

Hollypaw: "Okay, I'll be there is five minutes."

Lionpaw put down his phone. "She's coming in 5 minutes!" Cinderpaws eyes widened and she jumped of the bed. "Wait- I haven't gotten to taste you yet.."Lionpaw said. "Well, hurry up!"She laid down and spread her legs. Lionpaw smirked and licked her vagina. He stuck his tongue into it and Cinderpaw moaned. "D-deeper!" Lionpaw dug his tongue all the way in but soon he had to pull out as he remembered Hollypaw! "We better change."He quickly put on his clothes and let out a sigh of relief as Cinderpaw finished changing and then, there was a knock at the front door. Cinderpaw quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door. "Hey guys!"Hollypaw said. "Hey.."Lionpaw said. "So want to go upstairs to your room?" Hollypaw asked Cinderpaw. "My room in under construction.."She lied. "Okay. Then Molepaw's room?" Hollypaw asked. "Okay." Cinderpaw agreed, when they were in the room Hollypaw spoke. "So are you guys dating now?"She asked. "Yeah." Lionpaw said while Cinderpaw looked away. "Well, Hollypaw, the truth is that… me and Lionpaw have had sex before.."She said. Hollypaw gasped. "What!?"She screamed. "Yeah, at the restroom in the school.."Cinderpaw said.


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Cats as Humans

"Lionpaw, wake up!" Hollypaw shouted at her sleeping brother. "5 more minutes.."Lionpaw murmured. Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "If you get up you'll get to see your girlfriend." She saw Lionpaw's face get pink. "She isn't my girlfriend!" Lionpaw said, but got up anyways. Hollypaw shrugged. "She likes you and you like her so, you guys are basically dating."Hollypaw reasoned. "Psh, whatever."Lionpaw said. "Uh, can you go I have to change.."Lionpaw said and Hollypaw walked outside the room. Lionpaw got his phone and texted Cinderpaw.

Lionpaw: "Hey baby~"

Cinderpaw: "Hey~. Wanna meet up at the park now?"

Lionpaw: "Sure let me get changed first."

Cinderpaw: "Oh and while your changing so you mind if you send me a picture of something?"

Lionpaw: "Here."*sends picture of dick* "Your turn."

Cinderpaw: "Ok.."*sends picture of vagina*

Lionpaw: "That is what I like to see ;)"

Cinderpaw: "Haha."

Lionpaw: "I'll see ya at the park."

*Puts down phone.*

Lionpaw quickly put on some clothes, ran to the bathroom and spiked up his hair. He ran downstairs and waved bye to his mom. "Where are you going?"His mom asked. "Going to the park with Toadpaw and Foxpaw." Lionpaw said. "Okay."His mom said he then ran outside grabbed his bike and went to the park. He saw Cinderpaw there and parked his bike then walked over to her. "Hey."Lionpaw said and kissed her cheek. Cinderpaw blushed. "Hey.." She whispered in his ear. "Want to go to my house after school, if your going cause I'm not going and I'm home alone."She said. "Sure, I'm not going either so."He said. Cinderpaw nodded. "Let's go then." Cinderpaw and Lionpaw both went to their bikes and then went to Cinderpaws house. When they were both inside Cinderpaw locked the door then went upstairs and into her room, she closed the door behind them and locked it. Lionpaw grabbed her waist with one hand and with the other he slipped it under her pants, he began to massage her vagina. After a bit he put his hand in her panties. "Stop…."Cinderpaw said. "Why?"Lionpaw asked and took his hand out. Cinderpaw smiled, "no reason." She took of her shirt and pants. "Mmm, your so sexy.." Lionpaw said. "Then how about you see more of my sexy body?"Cinderpaw said and took of her panties and bra. "There,"Cinderpaw said and she laid on her bed. Lionpaw took of his shirt and pants and quickly joined Cinderpaw on the bed. "Hey~."Cinderpaw said as Lionpaw got on the bed. "So, what do you want to do?"Lionpaw asked. "The usual.. the one we always do in the restroom."She said. "Okay."Lionpaw said and layed down, letting Cinderpaw get on his dick. Cinderpaw began to bounce up and down on his dick. Cinderpaw began moaning with pleasure, beginning to bounce faster on him. "It's coming!"Cinderpaw quickly got off of him and put her mouth around it, all the cum went into her mouth and she gladly swallowed it. "Uh-oh.."Lionpaw said. "Hollypaw just texted me.."

Hollypaw: "Where are you?!"

Lionpaw: "I'm at Cinderpaws house.."

Hollypaw: "Okay, I'll be there is five minutes."

Lionpaw put down his phone. "She's coming in 5 minutes!" Cinderpaws eyes widened and she jumped of the bed. "Wait- I haven't gotten to taste you yet.."Lionpaw said. "Well, hurry up!"She laid down and spread her legs. Lionpaw smirked and licked her vagina. He stuck his tongue into it and Cinderpaw moaned. "D-deeper!" Lionpaw dug his tongue all the way in but soon he had to pull out as he remembered Hollypaw! "We better change."He quickly put on his clothes and let out a sigh of relief as Cinderpaw finished changing and then, there was a knock at the front door. Cinderpaw quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door. "Hey guys!"Hollypaw said. "Hey.."Lionpaw said. "So want to go upstairs to your room?" Hollypaw asked Cinderpaw. "My room in under construction.."She lied. "Okay. Then Molepaw's room?" Hollypaw asked. "Okay." Cinderpaw agreed, when they were in the room Hollypaw spoke. "So are you guys dating now?"She asked. "Yeah." Lionpaw said while Cinderpaw looked away. "Well, Hollypaw, the truth is that… me and Lionpaw have had sex before.."She said. Hollypaw gasped. "What!?"She screamed. "Yeah, at the restroom in the school.."Cinderpaw said.


End file.
